Realize
by ChaliceArchAngel
Summary: Requested one-shot by DivaliciousDOOL! Pairing: Kelly Kelly/Randy Orton Song-fic1 Song is Realize by Colbie Caillat! Read, review and enjoy!:) Sorry for the wait darling


Hey you guys! So I guess I'm back in a way, but I know that all of you who request one shots from me are ready to chew my head off and I am so incredibly sorry for making you guys wait. In between school and not having internet access, I just can't update like I want to and I notice that a lot of my multi-chapter stories aren't getting the reviews I expected, so I MIGHT be replacing them unless you guys give reviews! I thank all of you so much for your support and kind words; I wish that people in my real life treated me that good.

So I should probably tell you where I'm going with this. This is a requested Songfic from DivaliciousDOOL with her choice of pairing, Randy and Kelly! The song is Realize by Colbie Caillat. I really hope that you enjoy it my love and I'm sorry for making you wait! Thank you so much and now, on with the story. And like I told her, this just might blossom into a multi-chapter story.

Realize

"Okay, one more time Kelly. Just play from your heart." Kelly, now frustrated and ready to smash her guitar across the head of Ms. Shirley, her music instructor.

It was almost 9'o clock at night and she'd been sitting on that stuffy stage with those insatiable lights beaming down at her head, making her sweat uncomfortably.

Kelly was probably, no correction, she was the best singer in her choir at Coleman Lake High School and at Our Savior Baptist Church.

She could always take a challenge when it came to music, considering it was all she lived for but the one thing that had her stumped was this guitar.

She'd learned how to play every instrument in the book, including the tuba! She had been asked last minute to perform for the church's benefit for a fellow choir member who was facing Stage 4 Brain cancer.

Of course she wasn't going to say no, considering the woman had been like a mother to her, the only one she's ever known. Her father passed away when she was just two months old and her mother was a die-hard alcoholic and wasn't about to let her ruin it,

So when she was two years old, her mom gave her up for adoption to presume her life of carefree living and drug and alcohol abuse. That was the last time she ever saw her.

She'd been living with Mrs. Carolina Roberts, an older African-American woman, retired Army Major, and a widow who couldn't conceive her own children and she'd taken care of her since she was a baby.

She was now 16 years old and junior in high school. She, in her mind had already set her destiny, her fate.

When she graduated next year, she was going to Nashville to show the world that Kelly Blank had a voice and a gift she wanted to use to help others. She'd been working since she was thirteen and had had saved over $1,000, well enough

"I'm sorry, it's just hard. I've never played the guitar before." Kelly said. She took a deep breath and began lightly strumming her delicate, pink painted fingernails over the strings. "My Lord, Hallelujah." Her light voice began to soar across the stage and through the auditorium and suddenly, she was mindlessly playing and very well.

"Oh my goodness, Kelly honey, you're doing it!" I'm going to tell Mrs. Roberts that you've got it! Stay here and keep practicing!"

Kelly smiled at Ms. Shirley's country speech as she ran off into the back. "You're no Taylor Swift but you're close." She heard a deep voice say to her." It was none other than her 'friend, town trouble maker and the grandson of her music teacher, Randy Orton.

"Oh look who it is, just who I've been waiting to see, Lucifer himself." Kelly said rolling her eyes, letting the sarcasm drip from her voice. "Now that is no way to talk to an old friend." Randy said wrapping his arms around her neck, trying to hug her.

"Yeah you're right, I would never talk to my friends that way but considering that I despise you with the utmost passion, I'm just being nice with what I just said."

Randy smirked. He and Kelly had history and not a pleasant one. He'd bullied this poor girl since grade school and she had every right to bitter towards him.

"Look, I'm trying to practice. Unlike you, I actually try to spend my time constructively and try to help people instead of harm them.

So unless you came with something that's even worth showing your face for, then I suggest you leave because I have nothing to say to you."

Randy shrugged as he went to the other side of the stage. She didn't pay it any attention but what she didn't realize was that he was about to do something that was about to shock himself and her.

"Oh My Lord, Hallelujah, Oh my Savior Hallelujah." Kelly turned her head in disbelief, letting her blonde curls slap her in the face. She knew that the world must have ended or something. Randy Keith Orton was SINGING! And he had an amazing voice.

"Who are you because you are definitely not Randy." He laughed as Kelly looked on with confusion. "Didn't think that I could do that could you?"

"You're an amazing singer, why do you waste your time being a menace instead of doing that?"

Kelly said running over to hug him to his surprise and her own. "Because I'm not a fairy, see with girls, its okay, with me, instead of being captain of the football team, I would be the laughing stock and their bullying tool.

If you let me, I'll help you. I'll perform with you because Mrs. Carolina means the world to me too and you probably would never know it but you mean the world to me Kelly."

The only reason I did those things to you is because, I couldn't come to grips with the fact that I, I lo—lo—love you and I know that no other girls are for me. It took me until now to realize that. We're perfect for each other, and I'll do ANYTHING to make you feel the same way. I want to be on your side."

Kelly was speechless and breathless. The boy she'd spent her entire life hating had just confessed that he was in love with her.

And for the first time in her life, she felt the same way. With their lips just centimeters apart, she moved in fully and their lips crashed together.

Kelly knew that she now had everything she needed in her life and she had found the strength and courage she needed in Randy and now they would never have to wonder if they missed out on each other.

And from behind the curtain, Ms. Shirley smiled, knowing that magic just happened on her stage.

So honey, I hope you enjoy and I really truly hope that it was worth your wait. And like I said, this is just the beginning, if you like this one. Read, Review and much love to you all.

-BrickSquadBabyy


End file.
